La mision de los Elementos!
by LittleBluePig
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru , Neji , Karla , y Andrea, tienen que completar esta mision buscando sus pergaminos, pero... sera tan facil como se escucha?  -  Rayos, soy mala en esto e.eU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Masashi Kishimoto y cuyas adaptaciones al anme son dirigidas por Hayato Date.

Osea que no me pertenece a mi:c si fuera asi , Deidara no hubiera... :c

Bueno, empezemos! :D

Cap. 1: Presentación!

NARUTO POV.

Es una mañana cálida y normal, voy de camino a la escuela, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el chico más guapo de toda la escuela!... ok, no, ese es Sasuke. Tengo el pelo rubio y mis ojos son de color azul, vivo solo porque mis padres murieron cuando era apenas un niño, pero eso no me deprime, de hecho, es lo que me da ánimos para ser mejor cada día!

-Hmmm… me quede dormido toda la tarde de ayer y no hice la tarea! Lo más seguro es que me van a decir: Sakura: 'Hay Naruto! eres un irresponsable!' . Sasuke: 'Ni creas que yo te pasare la tarea'-.-

-Hey Naruto! Espera!-Decía una voz detrás de mí.

-Sasuke! Hola! :D –

**Sasuke Uchiha:** mi peor enemigo, pero a la vez mi mejor amigo, este chico es el más popular de la escuela, no sé qué le ven las chicas, él tiene el pelo negro-azulado y sus ojos son de color negro, su personalidad es fría, ignora a los débiles y llorones, es el mejor genin de toda la aldea ._.

-Eres un sordo, desde hace tiempo que te estoy hablando, en que pensabas? -.-U –

-Etto… yo no hice la tarea :( - Creo que sé que va a decir…

- . . . ni creas que yo te la voy a pasar :P –

- rayos…- JA! Les dije! XD lo conozco muy bien!

-Sasuke! Naruto! Esperen!-

-eh?- esa voz yo la conozco! Es Sakura!

**Sakura Haruno:** La típica niña linda enamorada del más guapo de la escuela , pero claro… ni la pela -.- ella tiene el pelo rosa bajo y sus ojos son de color celeste, es una de mis mejores amigas y también una de las más populares en la escuela. Es mu lista, también es buena haciendo jutsus , pero la batalla no es lo suyo.

-Buen día a los dos! Cómo están?-

-Bien gracias :D –

-Bien, oye, adivina quien no hizo la tarea-

-NARUTO! ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE!-

Después de eso solo hubo regaños…

*En la escuela (entrando al salón)*

-Ah! Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Buenos días! :D –

-Buenos días Karla! :D Hmmm… Hey me preguntaba si me podrías pasar la tarea?...-

-Ni lo sueñes :P –

-Rayos!-

**Karla Sanda:** Es de las chicas mas populares en la escuela, no porque sea súper bonita, sino porque es buena onda . Ella tiene el pelo lacio, color café oscuro, un poco alborotado, ojos color café también y es de piel morena, es buena onda y la conozco bien ya que ella era mi mejor amiga cuando éramos niños. Posee una fuerza asombrosa, que al parecer la heredo de la fundadora de su clan, es buena haciendo jutsus tipo raiton.

-Andrea! Al fin llegas! Te estaba esperando!- Dijo Karla.

**Andrea Hatsune**: Otra chica popular, de pelo café claro y ondulado, de ojos color café claro y piel blanca. Su personalidad es normal, una chica muy dulce, pero nada inocente ya que cuando se enoja… escóndase quien pueda! Aun así es una buena amiga y se parece en personalidad un poco a Hinata. Es muy buena transformándose en distintos objetos.

-lo siento, es que cuando venía unos tipos me empezaron a molestar pero ya me encargue de ellos n_n-

-Que miedo…- decimos todos a la vez.

Llegan Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata

**Ino Yamanaka:** es la chica núm. 1 más popular de toda la escuela y no la culpo , es muy bonita, tiene el pelo rubio sujetado en un chongo y sus ojos son celestes, aunque es muy bonita no es muy lista, y aunque puede hacer bien sus jutsus, no son la gran cosa.

**Shikamaru Nara:** El típico chico flojo, siempre tiene flojera y siempre dice: 'hay viejo, que aburrido'. Es un chico normal común y corriente, y aunque es flojo piensa mucho, también realiza muy bien los jutsus. Tiene el pelo negro sujetado en un chongo.

**Kiba Inuzuka:** Un chico muy energético, al igual que yo. Tiene el pelo corto color café y sus ojos son negros, debajo de las ojos tiene unas manchas en forma de triángulo alargado color rojo, siempre esta con Akamaru, su perro, con el cual realiza la mayoría de sus jutsus.

Y por último,** Hinata Hyuga:** una chica bastante rara, tiene el pelo corto de color negro-azulado y ojos grises, Hmmm no tengo mucho que decir de ella, solo que es muy bonita y que es una buena ninja.

-Hola!-Dicen los cuatro

-Buenos días!-

Así empezaron las clases que como siempre fueron aburridas…

Al fin el día acabo y ya es hora de ir a casa

_*En casa de Naruto (en la noche)*_

-Hmmm… tengo mucho sueño, me pregunto si mañana será un día más interesante?-

Y de repente me quede dormido…

Yo: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! Y si lose, es muy cortito D:

Deidara: Y aburrido e.e

Yo: D: tu callate! n

Deidara: Sabes que es verdad...

Yo: Si lo se u.u pero este solo era la presentacion:c

Deidara: Entonces como estara lo de mas?._.

Yo: NO! e.e a eso no me refiero, si no que los siguientes estarán mejor!:D (eso creo:c)

Deidara: Sii...

Yo: E_E ... Dejen un review plz!:3 o Deidara muere e.e

Deidara: D:


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: La misión clasificación C !

KARLA POV

*En la escuela*

- Bien chicos, van a hacer equipos, en unos instantes les diré la actividad-

- Kakashi-sensei, de cuantos integrantes van a ser los equipos? – Pregunto Sakura .

- Los equipos serán de 2 integrantes, niño y niña, los niños se pondrán pegados a la pared y esperaran a ver con quien les toca, las niñas, en cuanto diga su nombre, pasaran y tomaran un papel que dirá el nombre de su compañero, entendieron?-

- Si – Contestamos todas las chicas

Y los niños se fueron hacia la pared.

- Bien, veamos… Hinata Hyuga –

-Ah! S-si! – la temblorosa Hinata paso y tomo un papel – Naruto.

- ok pasa con tu compañero. Ino Yamanaka –

- Si – Tomo un papel y… - Shikamaru -.-llll

- ay , que aburrido! – contesto este con su frase de siempre.

- Andrea Hatsune –

- . . . – paso tomo un papel y… - Sasuke

- EHHHHHHHHH? – gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-ya, ya, cállense ustedes dos. Sakura Haruno. –

- S-si -.-llll – tomo el papel… - Kiba -.-llll

-Karla Sanda-

- . . . – Tome un papel y… - Neji.

-ok, todos quedaron en equipo no? Ahora les explicare la misión, escuchen bien porque no me gusta decir las cosas dos veces- dijo Kakashi-sensei seriamente.

-Kakashi-sensei, que clasificación es la misión? – pregunto Kiba

- No se preocupen , la misión es clasificación C .Esto es lo que tienen que hacer , verán , nosotros sus senseis hemos escondido en toda la aldea y fuera de ella , unos pergaminos, su misión es encontrarlos y traerlos a salvo.-

- Como en los exámenes chunin?- Pregunto Sasuke

- si , algo así , solo que aquí , a cada equipo se le asignara un elemento y tendrá que buscar el pergamino de su elemento, por lo tanto , robar el pergamino de otros no les servirá de nada, tendrán 5 días para encontrarlo, empezando desde hoy en la tarde-

- Que pasa si no encontramos el pergamino?-

- Reprobaran año n_n –

-Que? Eso no es posible!- Alego Ino

-Claro que lo es! Y así será! n.n Quieran o no… - Dijo Kakashi-sensei con una cara macabra.

- Que… miedo… - Dijimos todos a la vez.

- Bien, ahora les diré su elemento por equipo. El equipo de Naruto y Hinata será el 1, ustedes buscaran el pergamino de la tierra.-

- Ok! – Contestaron estos.

-El equipo de Ino y Shikamaru será el 2, ustedes buscaran el pergamino del aire.-

- . . . –

-El equipo de Andrea y Sasuke será el 3, ustedes buscaran el pergamino del fuego-

- ok –

- El equipo de Sakura y Kiba será el 4, ustedes buscaran el pergamino del agua-

- Okey!-

- Y por ultimo el equipo de Karla y Neji será el 5, ustedes buscaran el pergamino del trueno-

- Si!- Dijimos a la vez.

-Bien pueden empezar su misión desde . . . AHORA! –

Y todos salimos corriendo del salón para buscar nuestro pergamino, me pregunto si . . . realmente lo conseguiremos en solo 5 días?

Yo: Y bien?:D Que les parece?:D

Deidara: Es patetico, Hm

Yo: *En una esquina* Lo se...

Deidara: ._. Sabes no es para tanto, Hm...

Yo: Soy un asco...

Deidara: Okeeeyyy... Bueno esto es todo por hoy, Hm!:D Porfavor , dejen Reviews o Karla se volvera emo._. Adios!~


End file.
